Talk:The Hunter (Bloodborne)/@comment-30654492-20180916145027/@comment-30654492-20180919012536
Just because the gameplay mechanic has a description that doesnt mean that it is cannon or a part of the story. Is online even tied to the story mode? That's a faulty argument. If the item that serves to allow players traverse from world to world (Universes) exists in universe and not just that, is described in universe to function like the gameplay mechanic. Then that means it's part of the story. Saying this doesn't apply is objectively wrong "But there are only 4 dimensions in the bloodborne multiverse. If there is a higher dimension than the multiverse itself then it would be fith dimensional but nothing really proves it having an actual fith dimension. I dont see how the context is universes but if it does mean transcending universes, it only refers to the noise emitted by the bell and not the bell itself." Every game sold is it's own cosmology. The Soapstone literally confirms that each game is it's own world that can be traversed to through this item, in canon. But your not understanding the initial point. If an item that transcends dimensions is needed to contact them, that means The Great Old Ones are beyond all dimensions in the verse. My argument was the fact an item that produces sound that can transcend dimensions is needed to even get into contact with the Great Old Ones makes them transcendent of the entire verse "If a 2D being rings a bell which emits a 3D noise, and that noise is heard throughout the observable universe and it is used to contact 3D beings, that doesnt mean that the people who answer it are universal. Just 3 dimesional" That's a false equalvalence. Ignoring the fact that 2-D beings contacting a 3-D doesn't change the fact the 3-D beings are transcendent of the 2-D Dimensions. Your applying logic that simply is irrelevant when dealing with higher dimensions (beyond the standard three) "It literally just says that someone looked to beings from higher planes. Higher planes than himself would be 4D or more. It doesnt say a higher plane than a multiverse." That can be inferred by the objective fact The Great Old Ones can only be contacted by bells that produce sounds that transcends dimensions. That means they are beyond all of the comsology, as the fact something that can transcend all dimensions is needed to contact them indicates they themselves inhabit a higher plane than the multiverse ''By transcending the third dimension i mean being on a higher level of existence which is 4D. Transcending time is also 4D. it just references transcendental planes of thought. A transcendal plane is just normal 4D. If it said a transcendal plane from the multiverse then it would be at least 2-B. '' You never substiated that it was talking about the third dimension. Occam's Razor dicates that Dimensions is talking about The Universe including it's Space-Time. Furthermore i've already proven that The Great Old Ones are beyond all dimensions in the verse Anyways. I'd suggest you drop this. Your not using any valid reasoning and it's based around too much assumption. Regardless, drop this